


七年

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Let Go 的番外故事
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“在這情況下，我認為用東面的路線會更安全，我也已經打通了那邊的關係了。” 二十歲小伙子對著房內的白蛇元老們自信地陳述自己的工作，毫無懼色，“我也和阿爾巴托夫先生的家族談好，他答應讓我們用他的接駁路線。” 

“很好。陶，這件事就交給你了。” 飛龍滿臉讚許地說。七年已經過去，他也踏入三十後半了，但歲月卻未曾讓他的美麗減少半分。他轉頭望著房內的其他男人，“還有別的事情要討論嗎？”

“有！！！” 某個七十出頭的老頭子活力充沛地舉手大喊，“堂主大人的姻緣！” 

“不談。” 飛龍毫不猶豫地回絕了他，“沒別的事情就散了吧。” 

“飛龍堂主你得結婚啊啊啊啊！！！” 老頭子也不放棄，死命扯著飛龍的衣袖，“求求你考慮考慮！這是我們這些老頭子兩腳一伸之前的最後願望啊啊啊！！！” 

“不談就是不談。” 飛龍盡量保持優雅地把衣袖扯出來，“我已經有繼承人了，陶的表現也非常好。既然不是為了繼承人，我為什麼要結婚？還有，別再放女人的照片在我桌子上了！” 

飛龍用最快的速度逃出房間，頭也不回地衝進自己的私人電梯。小陶則笑著和其他元老道歉後跟緊他的腳步，在最後一刻成功擠進電梯，看著自家叔叔鼓起臉生悶氣。

“陳先生也只是擔心你單身了，呃，一輩子了？” 陶笑著按下往頂樓的按鍵，“沒人知道你在和人交往啊。噢對了，已經快八年了吧？他還沒求婚嗎？”

“他告訴了你我們的七年約定了？” 飛龍驚訝地問道。他低頭看著右手無名指上的鑽戒，“他...他最近都不說這事了。說不定時間到了，他發現自己根本不想和我結婚吧...” 

“你就不能對他有多點信心嗎？按米海爾叔叔的個性來看，他肯定是在準備什麼超級驚喜吧。” 陶忍不住笑著說，“看著你們兩個人放閃，我和葉哥都快瞎了，你們不在一起真的天理不容啊。”

“咳咳，這樣子回嘴，果然是翅膀硬了會飛了？” 飛龍裝作生氣，卻沒多久就破功了。他拍了拍已經比他高幾寸了的陶，“剛剛做的很好。” 

電梯很快就到達頂樓的私人住宅。無論多少歲了，被飛龍讚了還是很高興的陶小跳步的進了廚房泡茶，美人則決定躺在沙發稍作休息，發發白日夢。

七年過得實在很快，他和米海爾的關係比想像中的好。當然，七年之間少不了吵架打架，每次都打得對方至少得瘀青幾週，但有著陶做中間人，很快他們就各退一步和好了。他也知道自己不是什麼好脾氣的人，米海爾也是出了名的沒耐性，但不知怎麼的，那男人對著自己可是有著無窮的耐心和忍耐，再加上他確確實實地感受到被米海爾深深愛著。和他許下一生的承諾，感覺也不壞嘛。

“飛大人，你的茶。” 陶坐在對面的沙發，把茶杯放下來的聲音終於把飛龍從白日夢中拉回來，“在想什麼？米海爾叔叔嗎？”

“哼，你也會開我的玩笑了？你真的從他身上學太多了！”

“呵呵，我從你們倆的身上學太多了。” 陶嘿嘿一笑，“你們什麼時候辦婚禮？對了，到時我該怎麼稱呼你們？畢竟你們都是我的叔叔...其實我叫你飛大人也是怪怪的。” 他臉一紅，繼續靦腆地說著，“你更像是我的...父親。” 

飛龍猛然停下了喝茶的動作，盯著陶好一陣子。這男孩、不、已經能算是個成年男人了，陶長得越來越像他的親生父親和祖父了，在部下前發施號令時，甚至讓飛龍覺得看見了焰燕的影子。這讓飛龍不禁心裡一抖，那明明是不該有的恐懼，他不該記起來的。這是他和米海爾好好養育長大的孩子，才不是他那混帳哥哥！

“我到了今時今日，也是毫無搶奪哥哥東西的想法，他的地位，他的組織，當然包括他的兒子。” 飛龍苦笑著說，“你這樣想我真的很開心。你確定嗎？” 他停下來，看見陶堅定的點了點頭，“謝謝，陶，我的寶貝孩子。私下你當然可以稱呼我做...” 飛龍再了停下來，這個詞語對他來說實在過於沉重。“父親。” 

“爹地。” 陶滿臉笑意，“爹地好聽一點。米海爾叔叔呢？你覺得他喜歡被我叫他爸爸嗎？”

“不，叫他媽咪吧。” 飛龍噗嗤一笑，“那是我們真的結婚了的話。”

“爹地，我覺得我該去做一套西裝參加婚禮了。” 

\------

阿爾巴托夫大宅中，米海爾獨自一人坐在花園涼亭，看著盛開的玫瑰發呆。玫瑰可是他送給飛龍的第一份禮物呢。過了這麼多年了，他還覺得自己在做夢，自己深深愛著的美人答應和他交往，怎麼想都覺得不真實。他的美人！他的！想起這一點，米海爾不自覺地傻笑著。

“我的天啊，你怎麼笑得像個傻子。”

Boris的聲音從他背後傳來，米海爾終於從白日夢中醒過來，回頭一望他的老朋友好部下，揮揮手讓他坐在自己身邊。

“怎麼啦？”

“我就知道你只是在吹牛。” Boris笑著說，“說好的婚禮呢？某君可是八年前就告訴我他要結婚了啊？”

“閉嘴，他真的收下了戒指，答應了我的！何況這些年來我們相處得可好了。”

“是嗎，你是不是忘了幾件事了？比方說你帶著十五歲的陶去酒吧那次？你帶飛龍大人去雪山滑雪，結果原來他不懂滑，最後兩個人在深山大雪中走了幾個小時那次？噢，還有帶著陶去派對結果變成槍戰那次，啊啊，還有-”

“啊啊啊我知道我做錯了，但我們之後都和好了啊！” 米海爾按摩著腦袋說，“而且他也沒反悔啊！” 

是的，沒問題的。米海爾在心中說服自己一切都很順利。沒錯，他是試過幾次把飛龍氣壞了，特別是把陶牽連在內的那幾次，他還記得自己一個黑手黨老大穿著小熊玩偶裝去白蛇，就是為了撒嬌哄回美人。雖然那次飛龍把他的玩偶裝撕了，熊頭還被他放在車子上做裝飾。

米海爾不禁嘆了一口氣。他一直在等待這七年過去，但飛龍可是從沒口頭答應他的求婚，每次把事情提起，美人也是一笑置之，匆匆帶過話題。說不定...他根本就不想結婚。

也是能理解的，畢竟飛龍生長在那樣的家庭嘛。米海爾不太了解飛龍那神秘的過去，美人從來沒跟他詳細說過，說的也就只有他父親是個絕世好男人和他哥哥是個世上第一大混蛋。米海爾也試著自己查過，卻也沒查出什麼事情來。唉，真希望多了解各方面的飛龍，特別是他們認識之前，他那懵懵懂懂的少年時期。

“我要過去香港了。” 米海爾站起來對著Boris說，“你趕緊去做一套西裝，準備當伴郎吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

雖然飛龍明確地下令了，但他桌上仍然放慢了大大小小的文件夾和女人的照片。他皺著眉隨手翻開，果然就是老頭子們送來的相親資料，十頁紙密密麻麻的詳細調查，從喜歡吃什麼到兒時玩伴都被他們查出來了，要不是他們這麼煩人，飛龍說不定還會覺得老頭們用心良苦呢。

聽見走廊傳來熟悉的腳步聲，本來在把文件夾掃進垃圾桶的飛龍停下了手頭的工作，在米海爾進來之前坐好，一邊認真地審閱著這些厚厚的文件。

“飛。”

“啊，你來了。” 飛龍微笑著讓米海爾坐下。

“這麼多事做？要我幫忙嗎？” 

“我們說好不干預對方工作的。” 飛龍繼續微笑著說，“不過這也不算是工作，你看看吧。” 

米海爾一臉好奇地拿起文件，一看，差點沒手抖全掉下來。“這是什麼鬼...”

腳步聲再在走廊響起，沒多久門就被敲響了，來的人自然是逼婚逼得孜孜不倦的老頭子了。他進來一看飛龍在看照片，差點沒跪下感動落淚，“飛龍大人，你、你終於考慮和她們之一結婚了嗎？”

米海爾一聽馬上眉頭緊鎖，美人卻只是維持一向的微笑，順手把幾張照片扔給米海爾。

“阿爾巴托夫先生也是單身沒錯吧？要不你也看看？” 飛龍帶著笑意說道，“我沒記錯的話，你喜歡那些身材好的，對不對？”

“啊，口味改了，最近喜歡頑皮小貓咪。” 米海爾轉身望向老頭子，“我說，這些女的都沒飛龍一半漂亮，竟然介紹給他？沒毛病吧？”

眼見米海爾把老頭子欺負得都快哭了，飛龍點點頭，決定給他一個痛快。

“陳老先生，不知道你還記不記得，很多年前我綁了一個男生回來過夜。” 飛龍笑著把相親照片塞回老人手中，“我喜歡男人啊。”

可憐的老頭子一臉震驚，魂不守舍的離開飛龍的辦公室，嘴裡還繼續念念有詞的說著 “不、不可能”、“這是我一大錯誤啊”。飛龍嘆了一口氣，看來是沒事可做閒得發慌啊，得找些事情給這些老頭子做了。

美人轉身盯著房內的俄國男人，二人竟然一時相對無言，米海爾一向都是先講話的人，今天卻只是默默盯著美人。飛龍忍不下去了，唯有先打破沉默。

“你來做什麼的？”

“想你了。”

“嗯？現在見到了，那又怎樣？”

“更想你了。”

嘴甜的回答讓美人笑了，他讓男友坐好，親自泡了一杯茶，“陶說我們快把他閃瞎了。”

“呵呵，笨孩子，放閃哪有限度的。” 米海爾笑著說，“我現在就想抱抱你，親親你。” 見飛龍怒視，他聳聳肩，“我知道啦，這裡不可以是吧。我說，你剛剛都在老頭子面前出櫃了，為什麼不乾脆公開你男友就是我？”

“你說得倒簡單，這可不止關乎我們二人。我們這身份的，不像是普通人一樣簡單直接。” 飛龍冷靜地說著，“我們的部下會說什麼？”

“我們天生一對早就該在一起了，聯盟的事也是前所未有的牢固嗎？”

“你真樂觀啊你。” 飛龍搖了搖頭，他那一頭長髮又再留到及腰了，今天他輕輕地綁成低馬尾。美人隨意地環視了自己辦公室一圈，視線最後停在書櫃上的相框，他那劉氏一家的合照上，“...我父親會說什麼呢？”

“大概是說我是他最好的女婿吧。” 米海爾自信地說著，“我真希望可以早點遇上你，那我就能和你家人見面了。”

“還好沒有。” 飛龍冷著臉說。

房內又安靜下來。米海爾發現了，每逢談及飛龍的過去，美人總會像一頭豎起尖刺的小箭豬一樣，彷彿他的過去是潘多拉的盒子，打開了準沒有好東西。但這卻讓米海爾越來越好奇了，像他們這身份的，什麼骯髒事沒做過？有什麼事情能讓飛龍這麼抗拒，甚至連他也不肯講？

“沒別的事情你就走吧。” 飛龍繼續冷著臉說，但他一看米海爾還好好的坐著，完全沒有打算離開的樣子，語氣又馬上軟了下來，“米海爾，你別誤會，我真的很愛你的--”

“是，但你卻還沒準備好告訴我真相。” 米海爾打斷了他的話，低聲吼著，“記得是誰說我們之間要絕對真誠嗎？是你！我們第一次吵架之後，我沒有瞞過你半件事，我什麼都分享給你！呵！還說真誠呢。”

米海爾頭也不回地摔門離開，無視了背後飛龍呼喚著他的名字，無視了路上碰見的陶，一下子跳進自己車裡揚長而去，80、90、100公里的時速把他帶到海港的另一方。

站在海旁，可以遠眺飛龍居住的高樓，這是他覺得心煩時第二喜歡去的地方。無視了旁邊“不准吸煙”的標誌，米海爾坐在長凳，為自己點了根煙。像那樣對飛龍發脾氣可不是他本意，但直到美人對自己隱瞞了什麼事，實在心痛得很。

陶見了自己的教父這樣摔車門就知道有什麼不對勁了，平日愛車如命的米海爾可是用力一點關門都不捨得。陶憑著直覺，趕緊回到高樓的頂樓，他和飛龍兩人的居所。他拿出鑰匙，手卻不受控地發抖，好不容易才成功開門。

他那該死的直覺未免太準了。

飛龍獨自一人坐在落地玻璃前的沙發，看著對岸九龍半島的景色，與其說是看，倒不如說他只是緊緊盯著某一點，一邊喝著一杯、不、是一整瓶波本。眼淚慢慢滑下他那美麗的臉頰，他卻毫無意思去擦乾，彷彿他根本不在意、不在乎。

“飛大人...你沒事吧？”

“...他可能想和我分手了。”


	3. Chapter 3

陶讓飛龍頭靠在自己肩上休息。他從沒見過自己叔叔如此柔弱的一面，好像下一秒就會化成千萬碎片般。他所認識的劉飛龍並不完美，甚至有點情緒化，但一向都是乘風破浪，勇敢面對一切障礙的。這個身子都在發抖、坐著邊哭邊喝的劉飛龍卻是如此陌生。

沒多久，陶就感覺到飛龍冷靜下來了，他輕輕掃著他的背，希望飛龍能恢復正常。

“陶...我不知道你都長得這麼大了。” 飛龍輕吸鼻子，擦乾眼淚，裝作一切都是幻覺，“謝謝。能讓我自己靜一下嗎？”

“不能。” 陶斬釘截鐵地回絕。“我不知道你們之間發生什麼事，但我可不能就這樣丟下你一個。你可是一杯波本都喝不完的，現在卻喝了一整瓶？我才不管發生了什麼，反正我不會離開這裡。” 

“...這些年來他可沒少訓練我，我不會暈倒的。” 飛龍苦笑著說，“我沒事，以前我都是一個人，沒事的。” 他閉上眼睛，怕眼淚不受控地落下，“走吧。”

“發生什麼事了？有什麼東西能讓你們這樣？什麼也好，有什麼你們倆是不能解決的？啊啊！我這就打電話給他，讓他過來搞定一切！” 陶幾乎怒吼著說，但飛龍卻不讓他拿出電話。

“是我錯了，都是我的錯。我不和他說實話的話，他大概會討厭我吧，但如果我說了...他會怎麼看我？” 飛龍輕輕抽泣了一下，“我跟他說過七年之癢，大概我們之間，也是這樣完了吧。” 

陶的心很痛很痛。他把飛龍摟進懷中，像他小時候打雷時飛龍所做的一樣，陶很明白飛龍在感情上只會投入零或一百，如果和米海爾的關係真的完了，大概心和靈魂都會碎了吧。“飛大人，你得有多點自信！多信任他一點！”

“自信？” 飛龍的語氣彷彿這是世上最大的笑話，“我只是裝出來的！我沒半點自信！每一刻我都在懷疑自己，每一件事我都在猶豫！” 但他很快卻停了下來，“對不起，我不該對你發脾氣的。” 

陶知道飛龍肯定是醉了，不然怎麼會這樣把心底話說出來？如果說有什麼能解決眼前的問題，那肯定只有誠實對話才可以了，而醉酒的美人大概會比平日誠實一點吧。陶決定在背後推一推，“飛大人，你得跟他談一下，現在就去吧！反正現在這局面已經是最壞的了。我給他發訊息吧，在哪裡見面好？” 

“...告訴他。” 飛龍猶豫了一下，深深呼吸後繼續說，“在老地方等。”

\----

葉不得不承認在聽見飛龍讓他“帶他去酒店”時，心臟不禁漏了一拍。但這些年都過去了，他也很清楚自己的位置，雖然明知愛的人心不在自己身上，但這位置代表他仍然可以守護著他，其實也不賴啦。

七年過去，酒店都已經改名易手了，三年前甚至來了一次面目全非的大翻新，但在重開的那一天，米海爾就預訂了某個房間整整三年，現金付清，還特地要了兩套匙卡。

雖然飛龍在米海爾的教導下已經順利得到駕照，但葉還是他喜歡的司機，這家酒店也是經常去的地方。今天的情況卻不一樣，雖然戴上了太陽鏡，飛龍明顯是哭了一場，眼睛還紅腫著，而且明顯心情不佳，生人勿近的。葉不用問都知道肯定是和米海爾有關，只有那個男人才能對白蛇的老大有這麼大影響。

“要我陪你進去嗎？” 在飛龍下車前，葉忍不住問了一句。

“我自己就可以了。” 飛龍回頭一笑，“這對話，很有既視感。”

“嗯，我一直都在你背後。” 葉聳聳肩，為自己點了根煙。

葉和飛龍之間的關係算是很微妙吧，不再是老大和下屬的關係，葉也不敢說自己是飛龍的朋友，在自己背叛之後，飛龍大概也沒有給自己百分之一百的信任。但他是少數知道米海爾和飛龍關係的人，而今晚，這關係要不就是結婚，要不就是某人的心碎。更正，兩個人的心碎。

啊，不，應該是三個人。他可看不得飛龍傷心。


	4. Chapter 4

同一間酒店房，同一個景色，同一樣的人，但感情卻完全不一樣了。

第一次確實只是一場交易。一場他自己都厭惡自己的交易，但當時的他沒有別的選擇，想要保護朋友，動用自己的人卻會惹來閒話，唯一能幫助他的人只有米海爾。以前的事如一場再次襲來的噩夢，但他不後悔，畢竟沒有這場交易，他和米海爾之間也沒有後來的事情了，雖然如此，偶然，只是偶然，他也有想過兩人以不同的方式開始。

第二次，是一切的起點。

這一次，可能是一切的終點。

飛龍坐在窗邊的扶手椅上，為自己點了根煙。這是他剛剛在葉身上順來的，他比較喜歡煙管的味道，但現在顧不上那麼多，他得抽根煙冷靜下來。

在飛龍扔掉煙頭時，米海爾正好走進了房間，他卻只是默默站在門前，直到飛龍站起來，雙目交接，二人才慢慢走向對方，最終在床前相遇。

“你哭了。” 米海爾馬上就察覺那雙哭紅了的眼睛，瞬間，他的怒氣馬上就消失得無影無踪，換來的卻是心疼。他伸出手指為美人擦了擦早已乾了的淚水，“對不起，我不該吼你。” 

“你想知道我的過去？” 飛龍伸出手把米海爾的外套脫掉，“我直接給你看看吧？”

他用力一推，把米海爾推倒在床上壓了上去，一邊吻著那雙薄唇，手則忙著脫掉對方的衣物，“這就是我以前的工作。” 飛龍冷著臉說，雙手已經伸到牛仔褲上的皮帶，卻被米海爾一把抓住手，不讓他繼續下去。

“我知道。” 金髮的男人一臉冷靜地說著。他把美人抱在懷中，輕輕掃著他的背。

“你知道？” 這句話太過震驚，飛龍不知道該如何反應，只好乖乖被他抱著。

“我猜的。你跟我說過你那混蛋哥哥把你當賭博的籌碼，加上我每次談到過去時你的態度。” 米海爾解釋著，“你把證據都清理得一乾二淨，所以我也只是猜想罷了。我沒有實證，只能默默希望我猜錯了。” 

飛龍輕咬下唇，用力把身後的男人甩開，卻被米海爾拉著手腕，不讓他逃開。飛龍的眼淚終於忍不住掉了下來，“對不起，你和個男妓約會了這麼久。”

米海爾無視他的掙扎，把美人拉了回來自己懷中，輕輕吻上他的脖子。如他所料，飛龍這裡最敏感了，他的雙手伸進了襯衣，愛撫著那如玉般白滑的皮膚。

“不要！” 飛龍哭喊著說，試著離開這個懷抱。“你不會想抱我的...” 

“我想啊！” 米海爾壓低聲線，在美人的耳邊低語，“我氣啊。不是氣你以前做過什麼，而是氣你是這樣看我們的。你覺得因為這樣我就會離開你？寶貝，你什麼時候才能明白我愛你？愛你！你！”

米海爾把飛龍鎖在自己身下，一手撩起幾條黑色長髮放在嘴邊一嗅，不是以往的麝香洗頭水味道，而是...波本？明知美人怎麼練習都是最多一杯的酒力，米海爾不禁眉頭一皺，“喂，你真的清醒著嗎？”

“我...我又沒醉。” 飛龍有點口齒不清地說著，沒錯，現在頭是有點暈，但他確信自己是很清醒的，“我很清醒，但我想不通。為什麼你還會愛我？從沒有人愛我的，連我自己也不愛我自己。” 

米海爾不禁嘆了一口氣，這大概是世上最固執的人了吧。他全身像是無力了一樣壓在飛龍身上，伏下正想問那雙發抖的唇時，飛龍卻轉頭避開了。固執己見的公主殿下確信自己不配被愛。

“你這輩子遇上的都是大混賬嗎？” 米海爾嘆氣著說，“你長得漂亮，有錢，聰明機智，也是個成功人士，心還這麼善良，誰有著你一半的優點都肯定驕傲得上天了，但你怎麼總覺得沒有人會愛你？”

天藍色的眼睛慢慢聚集了淚水，低沉的聲線也帶著哭音。

跟著尤里長大的他很早就學懂眼淚不能解決問題之餘，還會讓那變態叔叔更高興。反正不知幸還是不幸，他這輩子也沒什麼好哭的，就他那老爸死時象徵式的擠了兩滴淚吧。但這次，他卻不自控地流下了眼淚，深愛的人不明白他的感情，就像是有什麼卡了在喉嚨，有什麼狠狠地打了在身上。

他的淚水一滴一滴地落在美人的臉上。飛龍皺著眉，把米海爾拉了下來，像打雷時抱著小小的陶那樣，將米海爾抱在懷中。他輕吻著米海爾的額頭，“這樣的我，你還愛嗎？”

“愛。就愛這樣的你。喜歡發施號令、獨占欲重、嘴巴又不老實的你，你還挺暴力的說，每次做都把我揍得又瘀青又刮傷的。”

飛龍的臉微微紅了。

“你是不是貓咪啊？你要數數看你在我背上留了多少爪痕嗎？”

飛龍轉頭望向遠處。

“算了，你是貓妖我也愛。我愛你，我愛你，我--”

“笨蛋，閉嘴！” 飛龍用強硬的一吻打斷了他。這麼多年過去，他對米海爾的甜言蜜語攻擊還是毫無抵抗力。

雙唇接觸。二人同心。

不好意思，尤里叔叔啊，偶然掉掉眼淚其實還是挺管用的。


	5. Chapter 5

與飛龍相處了七年，意味著米海爾有自信自己是最了解飛龍的人，明白他那掩蓋在各種傲嬌言辭下的真正意思。

加上他又機智又擅長說謊。

他說他知道飛龍的過去，卻只是一句謊言，要是他早知道了，他才不會逼飛龍說呢。沒錯，他是有猜過想過，但他做夢都沒想到兄弟能做出這麼混帳的事情，雖然他自己那些兄弟也不是什麼好人，但劉焰燕這傢伙...真他媽的混帳。在地獄腐爛去吧。

但他和飛龍說的話卻是無比真誠的。無論飛龍是什麼樣的人，貓妖也好、惡龍、Veela、幽靈、天使什麼也好，反正是劉飛龍他就愛了。

那個晚上他們就抱著睡了一覺，什麼都沒做。早餐後打算把飛龍送回家的他，卻發現葉在樓下守了一個晚上。

“老兄，不用這樣吧。”

“要，當然要了。” 葉打開車門，讓飛龍上車。

“我現在也是去白蛇啊。”

“那你自己去啊。” 

為防米海爾和葉打起來，飛龍趕緊上了葉的車子，拉下車窗和米海爾道再見。葉默默嘆一口氣，看來和好了嘛。他心裡有一瞬間抱著不太好的希望，兩人分手後他能安慰安慰傷心的美人，順便從“好朋友”升一級就更好了。每個人心底都有個不能說的秘密，是不是？

“呃，問題解決了？” 葉裝作漫不經心地問。

“嗯...算是吧。” 飛龍點點頭，“可能...根本從來都沒有問題。”

“...記住，要是他對你不好，我的槍就指在他腦袋上了。” 

“謝謝，我就知道我可以信賴你。” 飛龍猶豫了一下，“你要我介紹一下對象嗎？陳先生最近收集了不少相親資料...” 

“你沒把我的心還回來啊，小偷。” 葉苦笑著說，“我想這算是個好時機讓我拿回來了吧。婚禮是什麼時候？”

飛龍默默盯著車窗外的景色，不發一語。他們的勞斯萊斯轉了最後一個彎，葉拉下車窗拍卡進入白蛇的地下停車場，穿過了部下們用的車位，再拍卡下去地下一層的飛龍私人用泊位。

車停定後，美人才再決定開口。

“我們沒談過這事。” 

鮮紅的林寶堅尼駛至勞斯萊斯的旁邊，車門像是蝴蝶翅膀般向上升起，金髮的男人踏出車廂，滿臉抱怨般向美人撒嬌，“親愛的，又把我扔在酒店不管了？”

“這可不是說這種話的地方。” 

“是是是，我會乖乖的。” 米海爾裝作乾咳兩聲，換成談生意的語氣，“劉先生，我們約了下午開會，是吧？”

“沒錯，七十六樓。請。” 飛龍微笑著回頭，“謝謝你，葉。”

走進電梯，二人卻是安靜無聲。米海爾背靠著牆壁一臉輕鬆，飛龍卻是面向按鈕站著。坐到一半，飛龍突然按下往頂層的鍵。

“我，呃...回去換件衣服。” 飛龍解釋著，不知怎的，昨天才吵了架，現在兩個人在一起總覺得有點不自在。“你先去會議室吧。”

“嗯。”

米海爾到達七十六樓，一出去就有白蛇的人來迎接，又是煙又是酒的招待著他，活像是什麼VIP似的。不，更正，他確實就是VIP。在前往休息室的路上，米海爾卻見到了昨天自己欺負完的老陳。他仔細想想，欺負老頭子也未免太慫了，決定去和老頭子道個歉。

“呵呵，阿爾巴托夫先生，這什麼話呢！” 老陳笑得活像是鄧不利多和甘道夫混合起來的慈祥智慧老人，“還是多得有你，我才明白錯在哪裡呢！堂主大人又不用找繼承人，找個男人也沒所謂嘛！”

“呃？”

“呵呵，謝謝你提醒了我！” 老陳拿出一大堆文件夾，“這次我親自看了一遍，保證這次的至少和堂主差不多帥氣！” 

“呃...陳老先生，你會不會有--”

\-----

會議無聊是意料中事，這次單純是米海爾和飛龍共同經營的生意的週期回報罷了，米海爾覺得在文件上塗鴉還更好玩。他趁著沒人看，還故意對飛龍微笑和做鬼臉逗美人玩，可惜辛勤認真的飛龍完全沒打算理他。

“今天的事情就這樣嗎？” 飛龍把頭髮掃到耳後，環視了會議室內的眾人一圈。果不其然陳老先生又拼了命的舉手。“不談。”

“不不不！！飛龍大人，有關你的婚事！！”

“不談。”

“你就先看看嘛！！”

老陳把文件夾一股腦地丟在桌上，推開了礙事的文件。飛龍皺著眉，悄悄偷看米海爾一眼，一半是想他的“未婚夫”幫忙解圍，一半是想看見米海爾的反應。但米海爾卻只是面帶微笑，等著看好戲一樣。

飛龍想在桌子下踢他一腳提醒一下，可惜米海爾剛好坐得夠遠，腳還差幾寸才踢到。

“飛龍大人，你就先看看嘛！挑好了我馬上為你們安排約會！！”

飛龍瞇起眼睛盯了米海爾一眼，但那俄羅斯人卻仍然保持禮貌的微笑。好啊你米海爾·阿爾巴托夫！把我推向其他男人那裡嗎！

美人賭氣地翻開第一個文件夾，然後馬上呆住了。

米海爾的照片。

“什麼...？” 飛龍簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。照片後附上了一頁紙，熟悉的手寫字密密麻麻地寫滿了米海爾的資料，喜歡的顏色、球隊、車子、食物等等詳盡到無謂的訊息。飛龍看到最後“最喜歡的人：你” 一行時差點失笑。

“喜歡這個人嗎？” 米海爾笑著說，“我幫你馬上安排燭光晚餐？”

“不。” 飛龍把文件夾合起來，試著保持冰美人的神情，“我記得這男人已經訂婚了。”

“對，不過很快就不是了。”

“嗯？這話怎講？”

“他很快就結婚了。” 

米海爾走到飛龍眼前，單膝跪下，雙手握著美人的手，手指擦著飛龍帶著的鑽石戒指，他望上看著飛龍的眼睛，天藍的眼中只有深情。

“你要和我結婚嗎？”

房內的老頭子都驚呆了，紛紛伸手掩著自己張大了的嘴巴。米海爾剛剛是問老陳拿了即拍即有的相機和紙，但老陳也沒想太多，以為只是他老是給堂主帶來的小惡作劇罷了。但這兩人門當戶對，各方面都是無可挑剔的合襯，老頭子們也沒有好反對的，只是飛龍大人這保守秘密的能力太強大了，他們著實被嚇到。老頭們紛紛轉頭望向坐著的老闆，大氣都不敢呼，怕半點聲音都會破壞房內的氣氛。

飛龍也是坐著發呆了一下，讓腦袋全速處理剛剛發生的事情。一分鐘前他還在氣米海爾不幫忙解圍，一分鐘後他就跪在自己眼前求婚了。飛龍微微一笑，終於下定決心。

“花都沒一朵嗎？”

“呃，事出突然，來不及。” 米海爾尷尬地笑著，仍然單膝跪在地上，“所以...？”

“Yes."


End file.
